This invention relates to a method for temporarily sealing (closing) a dysfunctional reactor tube, and later reopening the closed tube for remediation work that will allow the tube to be put back into use in a reactor. This invention is particularly applicable to reactor tubes that contain, at least in part, at least one catalyst body wherein the catalyst body is made up of a plurality of individual catalyst members (elements).